Cowardice
by Espeonage Espeon
Summary: A new cycle has arrived. Power is fleeting, Wisdom was forgotten, Courage has dissipated. The ancient forces of gold, gone from the land of Hyrule. With the powers of olde departed, who shall save the land of the goddesses?
1. Prologue

All rights go to Nintendo. The author does not claim ownership of anything other than the plot of the following story.

* * *

**Cowardice**

_Prologue_

* * *

_'The hero and beast locked in eternal battle...' _- From the Book of Mudora

* * *

The hero is dying. He knows this as fact. There is little to be done of it. Each cycle is different. A fitting end for such a lack-luster hero, he supposes. Death by impaling.

His partner sticks from his chest. The Blade of Evil's Bane seems almost regretful, in that regard.

The eternal foe grins widely, gloved paw grasping the hilt of the blade. Even through the glove, the golden shine of the triforce mocks the hero.

Strength is fleeting. The hero knows this as fact. The princess is dead. The hero is dying. The beast lives.

All this was for naught.

All this madness over the divine birthmark...

All this soul-jarring horror...

It breaks the mind...

It breaks the soul...

It breaks the spirit...

The hero is weary. On the brink of death, memories of past lives return. They all end similarly: with someone impaled on the Blade of Evil's Bane.

The hero snaps.

Horror, madness, spirit... all forgotten in the rage.

The blade tears out of his chest. The hero's left hand on its hilt, bare skin on leather. His birthmark shines brilliantly...

But not for long. It shines brilliantly until the sword leaves the hand of its master. It shines until the hand of the beast is on the ground.

And the hero falls.

* * *

_'And the three divine powers departed from the land of their creators.'_ - From the Book of Mudora

* * *

End Chapter.


	2. Chapter One

**Cowardice**

_Chapter One_

* * *

_'The lives of the strong are marked with blood and violence.' _- From the Book of Mudora

* * *

Pain. Everywhere, pain. What did I do wrong? Why won't it end?

"Who said you could bleed yet, punk?"

That red-haired bastard. Everyday, the same routine.

"I asked you a question!"

I cannot respond. Blood flows from my mouth, blocking any attempt of speech. A sharp pain at my side causes me to scream soundlessly.

"Dumbass! You worthless idiot!"

His words are empty. They mean nothing to me. All I know is pain. I hate that jerk.

"Someday, I'm going to kill you. Not today, but someday, I will. You got lucky today."

Footsteps patter down the alleyway. I try to groan, but no sound escapes me.

More footsteps, this time towards me.

"Big Brother?"

I try to move, failing.

"Big Brother! What happened?"

I cannot respond.

"It was Groose, wasn't it." It isn't a question. "Come on, let's get you home."

The owner of the voice lifts me up. I slowly open my eyes. My twin sister's orbs greet me.

"I've got you, Big Brother."

I am slightly curious as to how she lifts me, but ignore it, thankful for the aid.

"You're quite beaten up," a new voice says.

"I found Big Brother in the alley. It was Groose."

"Again? When are you going to learn?"

I groan, finding the sound audible.

"Never mind. Aryll, go put some water on the stove, please."

"Yes, Grandma."

Sleep seems inevitable. I gladly give in to its warmth.

* * *

_'We entrusted our children with instincts. Courage stems not from the lack of the 'fight-or-flight' instinct, but instead from the ability to overcome the flight.' _- From the Book of Farore

* * *

The worn wood of the shack greets me when I awaken. I feel invigorated. Grandma's soup is the best. People always ask for the recipe, but she just smiles and shakes her head. I don't understand why we sell fabric when we could sell her soup.

"Oh, good. You're awake."

I turn, facing the speaker.

"Good morning, sleepy-head."

I nod in response.

"You talk in your sleep, you know. Spoke all about your latest encounter with Groose."

Grinning sheepishly, I scratch the back of my head.

"Anyways, I was thinking of letting you go to the market this year."

My eyes dilate. I glance over at my sleeping sister.

"Don't worry about her. She is coming with you. A trip to the castle will be good for the both of you."

I open my mouth to speak, but she interrupts me.

"I won't change my mind about this."

My sister yawns, sitting up slowly.

"Good morning, Big Brother."

"Aryll, I wish you'd stop that. You two are twins."

I go to mention that technically I _am_ older than her, but Aryll beats me to it.

"I don't care. He's older than me. So what's this about the castle?"

"I've decided that you both are now old enough to go to the market."

"Grandma! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, honey. I already packed your things. Why don't you go see if you need anything else?"

Aryll scampers off, intent on finding... something.

"I'm trusting you. People just do not seem to want cloth, these days. I'm counting on you to meet the quota. That means no goofing off with Tetra until you sell everything."

I grin again. Tetra is an old friend of mine. We met one year at the market, and have been inseparable since. My best memories all involve him.

"I know you two are the best of friends, but you have a family to support. Remember this."

I nod.

"Be careful. I want you to take your father's sword. Hopefully, you won't need it, but there has been word of bandit attacks. You must protect your sister."

Grinning, I roll my eyes. My grandmother simply wants what's best for us, after all.

"I already packed the cart. It's outside."

My grandmother walks over and kisses my forehead.

"You better get going if you want to be at the castle before dusk. Be safe."

* * *

_'And the Hero found himself in a form not his own, surrounded by darkness...' _- From the Book of the Hero

* * *

The clatter of hooves on cobble fills the air of the plains. My sister rides the cart beside me, eyes staring at the wonders of the world.

"Big Brother, who are they?"

She points to another caravan. I hail them over.

"Ho, travelers. Lovely haul ya got here," the first of the men says. I narrow my eyes, but say nothing.

"Looky here, boss!"

"What is it, Miles?"

"What a haul! And the silks ain't bad either! They must be on their way to the festival."

"We are," my sister states, eyes narrowed, "why?"

"Oooh boy! Look at that beauty."

"I'm ten," my sister says, deadpan.

"So? They all scream the same."

I hop off the cart, sword drawn.

"Look at the kid, boss! Thinks he's a hero."

The members of the caravan laugh. I glare, unamused. The sword raises into an offensive position.

"The silent type, eh? What's the matter, boy? Cat got your tongue?"

The sword lowers slightly.

"Boss, these kids'll make good labor."

"I can see that, idiot."

"You're slavers!" proclaims my sister.

"That we are, girly. Damn, you're a sight for the eyes."

The sword raises again. I am not happy.

"Hey, boss. I think the kid took offense to that."

"Of course, we're going to have to beat that spirit out of you. Get em, boys!"

This is bad. I've never used a weapon in my life. One second, I'm looking down my raised blade at the slavers, the next I'm dodging arrows and blades.

Surprisingly, I don't get hit, but I cannot counter. I only have limited endurance, however heightened by Groose's onslaughts it may be. Eventually, I'll tire, and then where will I be? Dead, and without a sister, to boot.

"Big Brother! Think of them as Groose!"

Pig-headed jerk. Thinks he's better than me. Chauvinistic bastard, I want to slice his head off with my sword.

He always "flirts" with my sister, making lewd jokes that are inappropriate at any time. I'm always out-manned, however. He always has his gang. They'd probably be half-decent people without Groose.

The slavers remind me of him, actually. Same arrogance, same lewd and wretched natures... If I squint, I can almost see the red pompadour.

Blood clouds are scattered about the area. Heads roll like bombchus, erratic in nature and unpredictable in path. The path is paved with the blood of the fallen.

Shame they aren't actually Groose.

The sword stops moving. _They aren't Groose._

"Big Brother! What are you doing?! Help me!"

Aryll! The lead slaver holds her in his grasp. Pompadour or no, he will die.

I rush the man, sword poised to strike, but he simply sidesteps. I continue my onslaught, but still he evades. Just as I finally have him, he raises Aryll in front of him like a shield, his hand around her neck.

I freeze.

"Dumb kid. If you take another step, she dies. You're almost not worth the trouble. I was going to let you go free, but after that little stunt, you can stay with your sister forever in captivity."

"Big Brother! D-don't listen to-"

"Shut up, bitch! Drop the sword, kid. If you want to live, you'll do what I say."

The sword falls to the ground.

"Good boy. Now, was that so difficult?"

The man chuckles madly. I am immobile, a statue in the garden.

"I suppose you want me to put her down..."

I nod.

"I don't think so. See, a girl this young will fetch a pretty penny. Men just _love_ the ones who fight back."

_"I just love it when they fight back."_

Groose!

The man doubles over in pain, clutching his groin. I nod in satisfaction. Nothing like a well-placed kick to the balls to stop a man cold.

Aryll falls to the ground as I rush the man. She cheers as his face gets acquainted with my foot.

He pleads for mercy, I give none.

Soon his head joins the others.

* * *

_'Mercy should be given to none; never let your enemy survive to fight again.' _- From the Book of Din

* * *

We move to leave when voices sound from the carts of the caravan. Aryll and I exchange glances.

"They _did_ say they are slavers," Aryll says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hello? Is someone there? Please, help us!"

I hasten to one of the carts, tearing off the tarp to reveal several cages. The people inside are broken, bruised, starved. My sword hangs limply from my hand, blood staining its blade, pools forming at the ground.

"Kid? Did one of the slavers free you?"

I chuckle quietly as I move to the cages, sword already forgotten on the ground. _Living life at the bottom of the food chain has its advantages_, I note to myself as my lockpick enters the first lock.

Aryll's voice sounds from one of the other carts. I can hear her explaining things to the unfortunate victims of the slavers.

From what I can tell, the people were separated into two groups: male and female. The men are largely malnourished while the women seem in better physical condition.

I may be ten, but living at the bottom causes a ripening of one's outlook on life. I know what happened, and I know what would have happened had I not slaughtered the slavers.

Doesn't make me feel less queasy when I see the corpses, though.

Matters are made worse when the victims start desecrating the bodies. I stop them before any real harm is done.

"Why won't you let us harm them, kid?"

"He may be younger than you, but he's far beyond your maturity," one woman retorts.

"Look, you might have been wronged by these men, but that doesn't mean we can ruin their chances at an afterlife. That is not our job," my sister explains.

I nod in agreement.

"It's not like the goddesses will deem them worthy, anyways. Do we want to risk their spirits returning to haunt us?"

The group of ex-future slaves discuss my sisters words.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter. How long were you in those cages?"

"Several weeks," one man responds.

"Then I bet you're hungry. Big Brother, do you think Grandma will mind if-"

I shake my head, cutting her off.

"Okay. Listen up! We are on the way to the castle for the annual market. Those of you who feel strong will come with us. The rest of you should return to Kakariko. Ask around for our grandmother. She will take care of you."

"Kids... We can't thank you enough. Please, tell us your names."

"Aryll."

"...Link..."

* * *

_'The lives of the weak are paved by the wills of the strong.'_ - From the Book of Mudora

* * *

End Chapter.


	3. Chapter Two

**Cowardice**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

_'Consumed by greed, the family was cursed to an eternity of dwelling on the truth of their erroneous ways.' _- From the Book of the Hero

* * *

My sister stares at our new companions from atop the cart.

"Hey, listen! Malakai."

The self-proclaimed spokesperson of the freed victims of the slavers stands and salutes my sister.

"I'm taking you and the rest of the slaves to the castle. Big Brother is staying here to work the stand."

"Why doesn't he come and you stay?"

"Because I'm more social than him, so I'll have a better chance at getting an audience with the king."

"Oh," says Malakai, "Hadn't thought of that. Fine, let's go."

The others depart. I'm left alone at the stand, watching the various patrons of the market.

A cloaked figure moves about the market place, stopping at each stand and offering something. Each time, he is shooed away.

"Excuse me."

My attention is drawn away from the cloaked figure. Dark skin greets me. I blink, unsure of my eye-sight.

"Hello. May I acquire some of your wares?"

I nod.

"Excellent. Do you have any kokori nettle, perchance?"

"Psst. Hey, kid."

My search for the cloth is halted as the figure hails me. The man with dark skin watches, eyebrows raised.

"Listen. I need several meters of fireweed. Do you have any?"

Fireweed? Why on Hyrule would anyone have need of that? Strange plant. Grows on the slopes of Death Mountain, so it's very rare, but extremely useful. Due to the nature of the environment, the plant's fibers are extremely fire-resistant.

"I'll trade you."

What could possibly be worth several meters of fireweed? Just one meter is worth over five hundred rupees.

"Give me ten meters of fireweed, and I'll give you..." the figure reaches into the cloak, pulling out a cage with two golden skultullas in it.

"_Gold skulltulas!_"

What does he need the fireweed for? The silk of a gold skulltula is worth a fortune.

"Stop. Who are you?"

I glance at the strange man who asked for the kokori nettle. He glares at the cloaked figure, finger outreached at the cage.

"I'm simply a traveler, friend. I happened upon these creatures in a cave near Lake Hylia."

"Lies! I know for a fact that gold skulltulas are extinct. What is your purpose, fiend?"

"Hahaha, clever, aren't ya?"

His words bother me. He didn't deny the man's accusations.

"What need do you have of the fireweed? Planning a trip under Death Mountain?"

"I don't have to answer that, _Gerudo_."

Gerudo? But...

"Who are you?!"

"My name is not important. Kid, I assure you, these gold skulltulas are the real deal. So how about it?"

My eyes narrow.

"You want proof?"

I nod.

"Fiend, let me see the skulltulas."

Surprisingly, the cloaked figure hands the cage to the Gerudonian male. The Gerudo waves his hand over the skulltulas. Gold vanishes into the air as the cage's air warps.

"It is as I suspected. These are simply normal skulltulas. Kid, you almost got conned."

My eyes widen. I would have been down five thousand rupees. Grandma wouldn't have been happy.

"Hahaha. So close, too. Well, I gotta run. Ciao."

"Where do you think you're going?"

The Gerudo reaches for the cloaked figure, but he vanishes. His voice rings out again.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but... well, I've got people to con."

"He's gone."

I stare wide-eyed at the man.

"Thank you."

"No problem, kid. Now, can I get my fabric? I'd like five rolls, please."

I nod, placing the cloth on the stall's counter. The man places five gold rupees on the counter.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

My hand waves over the rupees. Kokori nettle isn't worth fifteen hundred rupees.

"Oh, that. Consider it a gift. You seem like a good kid, so I don't feel bad about it."

I kneel.

"Sire."

The man laughs a melodious laugh.

"Not very often someone knows the legends."

What? I thought the Gerudonian culture was common knowledge. Only one male is born every hundred years, and that male is destined to be king.

"I like you, kid. You seem to know what's what. Reminds me a bit of myself."

He smiles.

"Ganondorf! Come quick!"

A dark-skinned woman rushes up to him. He smiles again, twirling her around.

"What is it?"

"Shiana... She stole from one of the guards and got caught! They took her to the castle."

"Damn it! I thought I made it clear that there is to be no thieving."

"You did, but you know Shiana..."

"That girl takes after her mother."

The woman laughs.

"Personally, I think she's more like her father."

"I suppose you want me to go get her back."

"Mmhmm."

The two kiss. The man turns to me.

"Kid, I need to go. Listen, if you ever need anything, just find me."

I nod.

"Wait! Can you... make sure my sister got her audience with the king?"

"Sure thing. I won't be of much use, though. People don't really like the Gerudo."

"Thank you, sire."

* * *

_'Alone, absolute power corrupts absolutely. Without absolute power, all are redeemable.'_ - From the Book of Din

* * *

"Link!"

I glance away from my current customer.

"Hey, Link!"

A short boy greets me. Hair in a bun, he grins.

"Sup."

"Tetra!"

"Long time, no see, Link. How's everything going?"

I grin.

"Great. Here's your roll of deku fiber, ma-am."

The woman thanks me and leaves.

"Ooh! She paid you in blue rupees!"

"Get your hands off my money, thief."

He grins. Like father, like son. Tetra's the son of a pirate, so he's always collecting shiny things. I slap his hand away from the rupees on the counter.

"Sorry, force of habit. Anyways, have you heard?"

My eyebrows raise.

"Someone stood up to those slavers. The king is offering a reward of five hundred thousand rupees to whoever did it."

Five hundred thousand rupees?! With that kind of money, I could buy a house in the city! We wouldn't have to live in an alley shack, anymore.

"Thing is, everyone is claiming they did it."

But I did it!

"The king is uncertain what to do. I've heard rumors, though."

Rumors? That seems interesting.

"You did it, didn't you?"

His inflection indicates that he knows the answer.

"Heh, I ran into Aryll earlier. She explained everything. Seemed upset, though."

"_Aryll._"

"Yup. She said that she told the king, but he didn't believe her."

"Excuse me, are you still open?"

I turn to the new voice. Glowing red eyes stare out at me from behind a shawl. I nod.

"Great. I'm on an errand of the royal family. I need several rolls of terminian skulltula silk."

"Link, do you even have any? You know how rare it is."

I nod.

"Your name is Link? Are you the one that girl with the pigtails was talking about?"

A thud sounds out as the rolls of silk fall on the counter. I put my hand out. The young man places several translucent pink rupees in my hands.

Tetra's eyes widen.

"Link! Those... Holy Farore! Link, with those, you'll be set for the rest of the year! Just one rose rupee is worth five thousand greens! You just got four!"

The small man nods before leaning over to my ear.

_"The princess sends her greetings, hero. Good job."_

Princess? Princess Zelda?

A chime sounds from the castle, indicating the arrival of dusk.

"I need to leave before they close the castle's gates. My name is Sheik. Remember it well, Link."

* * *

_'From her spot at the side of the king, the princess sees all.' _- From the Book of Nayru

* * *

End Chapter.


	4. Chapter Three

**Cowardice**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

_'The land of the forgotten breeds animosity. Forevermore shall the dead dwell in perdition, always awake, never given the grace of a restful sleep.' _- From the Book of the Hero

* * *

_The land is dark. My body aches. I stand, my muscles protesting painfully. My sight is crimson in hue._

_Crimson gives way to clarity the longer my eyes stay open. The land still remains dark._

_Is this Hyrule?_

_Is this what the land of the goddesses has become?_

_A loud chortling draws my attention to above. The face of the moon glares down at me, eyes tinged with lines of sleep-deprivation. _

_"Lovely day, isn't it?"_

_Heel teleports to toe at the words. Eyes similar to those of the moon stare at me merely inches from my face._

_"Hiya!"_

_And the figure vanishes. A deep rumbling draws my attention to the moon again._

_"Just like before..."_

_I glance about the wasteland. A deep crimson hue surrounds Death Mountain to my left, a crater filled with blood lies to my right._

_"It's an old plan, but it almost worked once before..."_

_And the castle... No longer does the stone glisten a white marble, but now glowers with blood-stained obsidian. Skulls are mounted periodically across the castle's walls. The moat is filled crimson._

_"But you wouldn't know that, would you?"_

_The forest to the left is filled with darkness and death. All life seems devoid of joy in this dark world._

_"But you do look like him..."_

_Even the grass is sorrowful... _

_"Even without Courage..."_

_I turn to the moon again. Is it bigger than usual?_

_"But I don't need to worry about that. The golden powers are gone."_

_The dreamscape is dark. I know it for a dream; when else does the moon gain eyes?_

_"Termina was boring, anyways. Too bad its moon is closer to it than this moon is to Hyrule."_

_Termina? The land of the fairies spoken of in legend?_

_"Yes, I cannot carry this out in three days like before."_

_The Hero of Time! I remember that story._

_"No, it seems I'll lie in wait for longer."_

_I cannot remember it well, though. I recall something about giants..._

_"Perhaps a year or so."_

_A moon..._

_"Deep in thought, Hero?"_

_And a mask._

_"You seem like a nice kid. Let me tell you a secret... I'm going to kill you... Kill you, Hero of Fear."_

* * *

_'I shall consume... consume everything.'_ - From the Book of the Hero

* * *

A gasp, then pain. _Stupid rafters._

My things, however few they may be, are packed in an instant. That nightmare was no mere nightmare.

Fear strikes to my core. I cannot stay here. It found me in my dreams while here. I must leave.

The door opens slowly, the creak causing me to wince. No one responds, however, much to my satisfaction. I glance over my shoulder at the ex-slave covered floor. Grandma...

I leave before the tears flow. Rain strikes the pavement outside. The door slams behind me, salt dissolving in the storm.

Seems like only yesterday I had returned from the castle... Perhaps it was, but I know better. A month at home and I'm already leaving.

_Just like my father..._

No. I refuse to think of that. More salt, more rain.

A flash yields a scorch mark mere meters away from where I stand. I run off into the storm.

* * *

_'And thus, fear prevails over spirit.' _- From the Book of Farore

* * *

The castle's storm-soaked gates greet me. How did I end up here? Last I remember, I left home during the storm...

"Hey, kid!"

I glance at the soldiers beneath the overhang.

"Come here."

My feet follow the command.

"What are you doing out here this late at night? How'd you get outside the walls, anyways?"

Shoulder move in something resembling a shrug.

"Let's get you inside. Your parents must be worried..."

* * *

_'No hero has been without strife. All are orphaned at a young age. This is the way of the hero.'_ - From the Book of Hylia

* * *

A fire symbolizes warmth, a blanket symbolizes security... I feel both safe and secure inside the barracks.

"Kid..."

The crackling of the fire is hypnotic.

"Look, I don't know where you live. You need to tell me _something._"

A knock on the door snaps me out of my trance.

"Hello?"

"Greetings, civilian. What can I do for you?"

"I was observing the hour of the sols when I saw my son outside the city."

"...No offense, sir, but he doesn't look anything like you."

"..._He's adopted. We don't really like to talk about it._"

"Ah. I understand completely. Kid."

I glance up. The Gerudo stands next to the soldier.

"Your father's here."

I rise, moving to the giant dark-skinned man.

"Hello, son."

Blonde bangs flop forward as I nod.

"Let's get you home."

* * *

_'Power changes the inner soul, but the loss of power grants redemption.' _- From the Book of Din

* * *

"Are you insane?!"

My head is held down in shame.

"You could have been killed out there. What if a stalchild had gotten you?"

The stains of salt dot the skin under my eyes.

"...Look, I don't even know your name."

"..._Link_..."

"Link... What happened?"

The inner dam breaks. Tears flow freely across the broken rubble.

"I... I saw it..."

"Look, it isn't important. You'll tell me when you're ready."

Silence.

"Anyways, I don't think you want to go back home, do you?"

A shake of the head is the response to the man's question.

"Didn't think so."

More silence.

"If you need a place to stay... Well, I'm sure my daughters wouldn't mind having a boy around!"

A hearty laugh soothes the soul. Reddened eyes blink the tears away. I hug the man.

"_Thank you..._"

"No problem, kid... Uh, just know that they aren't exactly used to... Normal behavior..."

I laugh slightly before sniffling.

"Gerudos will be Gerudos."

The man's laughter bellows again.

"True enough, I suppose."

More rain-drop filled silence. We sit there silently, staring at the fire. Footsteps sound from a corridor.

"Dad? Is there another man here? I heard one."

"Relax, honey. He's a friend."

"At seven in the morning? He looks a little young to be a friend of yours."

"Age matters little, Asuna."

"Gender matters, though. He looks like a wimp."

"Asuna!"

"Well, he does!"

I stand.

"Link, sit down."

I run outside, finding my clothes drenched in water almost immediately. My path is unknown to me, but somehow, I find myself at the city's center.

"Link."

The voice is comforting. Tears continue to flow as I sit underneath a tarp.

"Come on, Link."

The tarp is gone. I glare at the red eyes.

"Why would you be crying?"

_It called me a hero..._

"Look, you'll catch a cold in this rain."

_Why? How could I possibly be a hero? I have no courage, no strength. I only have fear._

"Link..."

"There you are, Link."

"Link, get behind me. Don't you know who that is?"

_Ganondorf..._

"That's the King of the Gerudo."

"I'm his friend."

"Oh? Why is that? Do you want to steal his belongings?"

"Who are you to be criticizing me?"

"Name's Sheik, _Gerudo._ Remember it well."

"I will. Link, come on."

"Why would he go with you?"

"What have I ever done to you, Sheik?"

"The Gerudo cannot be trusted!"

"Why? Because we live in the desert? Because of our skin color?"

"_Because of your ancestor!_"

Silence.

"I... I see. That's what this is about, then."

Sheik nods.

"Partially. I'm also on an errand from the Royal Family. I must notify every male between the ages of ten and thirty of the new decree in honor of the princess's birthday."

I glance at the red-eyed man.

"There is a tournament in the planning, and all males in that age range must participate or face execution."

"That's preposterous!"

"I don't particularly like it either, but rules are rules."

"What is to come of this, then? Why would the king do this?"

"From what I can tell, there are two reasons. The first is the one I stated earlier. The second I believe relates to the deaths of the slavers a month ago. The king wants the hero found."

Sheik glances at me knowingly.

"And a tournament will prove this?"

"No, but the king will not listen to reason. The princess doesn't want this. She abhors fighting, you know."

"What? Then why allow the king to go through with this?"

"She cannot. He will not listen to anyone, not even his daughter."

"I see. Where is your previous anger, Sheik?"

"You seem a reasonable man, Ganondorf. You are not like your ancestor."

"I try not to follow the ways of evil."

"I still don't like you."

"That's fine. Come on, Link. You need rest. You look like you've been up all night."

* * *

_'The rain falls around the hero as he rushes to save his companion from the light.'_ - From the Book of the Hero

* * *

End Chapter.


	5. Chapter Four

**Cowardice**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

'_The blood of kings shall mingle. The sword of the king's demise shall be cast into darkness.'_ - From the Book of Mudora

* * *

Three pairs of eyes stare at me as I return to my temporary abode, each glowing the color of the desert.

"Sorry 'bout before, kid. Didn't mean to make you cry."

A smile greets the girl in question. She nods.

"Good. Dad, what's the news from the castle?"

"There's to be a tournament to find the hero who slayed the slavers. All men between the ages of ten and thirty are to attend."

"But you're thirty-one, Dad."

"I know, Asuna. I'm not worried about that. No, I'm worried about Link."

I glance at the large Gerudo. He's worried about me?

"Do you have any experience with a blade, kid?"

A hesitant half-nod is the man's answer.

"Well then? What _can_ you do?"

"Asuna! Be polite."

"Sorry, Dad."

"..._Music_..."

"What?"

"You heard the kid. Get him an instrument!"

One of the smaller of the girls rushes off, only to return with a small set of pipes. I nod thankfully.

"...Farore's Wind..."

The music is slow, at first, and soft. I've not tried playing the pipes before, but I'm willing to try. The notes play in my head mere seconds before they fill the air.

It's an uplifting tune, airy, fast-paced. The pipes are an odd instrument to play it on, but it works. The breeze agrees as it moves me away.

I'm behind Ganondorf. He turns, amazed at the music. I smile, not breaking the tune. The wind blows again.

Asuna's golden eyes greet me now. They are astounded at the ability of the pipes.

The music stops.

"_Music magic!_ Link, that's amazing!"

I smile as I hand the instrument back to the Gerudonian girl. She shakes her head and hands it back.

"Keep it."

"How long have you been playing the pipes, Link?"

A laugh fills the air, its source being myself.

"Never."

The shocked glances of the Gerudonian family stare back at me as I laugh again.

"Impossible! Shiana, go get your mother."

One of the girls rushes off into another corridor.

"Play another song, Link!"

The pleading eyes of the girls penetrate my soul. I glance at their father, who nods.

"There is one song that I think you'd like. It's a fiery song, the very essence of the desert. Listen to the tale... The Requiem of Spirit."

It's a song I learned from a book lying about my home, just one song of many. The book doesn't let me read it, or so my grandma says. Apparently, I'm not ready.

The pipes return to my lips. The winds whip around me, salt filling the air. The Gerudonian family laughs at the serenade of sands. I grin as I continue to play.

"What is going on here?"

The music stops abruptly. Ganondorf laughs.

"Hey, Nabooru. Link here was just showing us his talents."

"Yes, I see that. Where did you learn that song, boy?"

"Honey, don't worry about it! Didn't you see it?"

"See what? My family parading around the house without a care in the world?"

"The sands, Nabooru, the sands!"

I play the chorus of the song again, feeling myself lifted by a vortex of sand. The tune commands the sandstorm, depositing me beside the stunned woman.

"Music magic?! What a rare talent."

"Will you do it, then?"

"Sure. Kid, follow me."

The woman walks down the hall.

"Go on, Link."

I follow.

* * *

'_Universal is the language of music. The minstrels weave their webs over the ensnared masses, filling the ears with wisdom and magic.'_ - From the Book of Hylia

* * *

"Now then... You have magic, but this will not protect you from the blades of your enemies. You must learn the art of blade-dancing."

She tosses a length of curved metal at me. My hand reaches up instinctively, grasping the hilt of the blade.

"Impressive. Let's see how you handle the blade against a novice. Nasola, come forth."

A girl a couple years younger than me runs into the room. In her hand is a small curved blade.

"The warrior always respects her opponent. Bow or risk offending your enemy."

We follow the advice of the woman.

"Cross blades, then. Let me see the dance of metal."

The girl rushes me. I hop to the side, dodging the blade. She lunges, I block, a small clink filling the air.

"The one on the defensive rarely wins. Let me see offense, boy."

The blade swings towards the girl's stomach. Her blade parries, my sword spinning about me. A whistle.

"You will not succeed in this tournament if you cannot beat a novice blade-dancer. Focus, boy. Failure here would mean death."

I duck underneath the girl's blade. The metals cross again, constantly ringing in the air.

"...You are not very good at this, but I'll admit, you could probably beat a novice of the shortsword. Let me try something else. Shiana, bring me your father's old sword."

The oldest of the Gerudonian children walks into the room carrying an ornate straight blade.

"You have the oldest form of magic: that of music. Think of the blades not as a dance, but as a song. You heard the ringing and the whistling, correct?"

A nod is her answer.

"Good. Now, I want you to remember that as you hold my husband's sword."

Another nod as Shiana offers me the blade. I grasp the hilt, feeling irregularities in the blade's weight as it rises into the air. Yet, it feels... right.

"Each section of this blade is made of a different metal. Normally, this would compromise the integrity of the sword, but in this case... Well, our coffers were down to almost nothing after dealing with the Gorons."

She takes the blade from me and holds it out, one hand on the hilt, the other underneath the tip.

"Nasola, if you would."

The girl bows before striking each section of the ornate blade, a full octave sounding from the various metals. I blink in surprise.

"Normally, a sword like this would be used in ceremonies, but you probably have more use of it, considering the rarity of ceremonies where this would be useful..."

I take the sword back.

"I... I can have it?"

"Sure, on one condition. Win."

How can I do that? I have no skills, no power, no courage.

"I know that look... Forget those thoughts, kid. You have a gift in music... Use it."

* * *

'_The young of the Gerudo are trained from the instant they can first hold a sword. They learn the dance of blades.'_ - From the Book of Hylia

* * *

"Welcome, men of Hyrule, to the tournament of ages!"

Cheering at the king's words.

"We honor the princess in her twelfth year through the blades! Now, let my friend tell you the rules."

A short, stocky man steps from behind the king. He holds out a scroll before clearing his throat.

"First and foremost, this is a friendly tournament. This does not mean killing is not allowed, but please try to stay your blades. Second off, the matches are randomly set so as to be fair. Third, our wizards went to great lengths to create interesting fields. Each match will take place in one of four settings."

The field changes. In its place is a heat-warped field filled with fire, magma, and rock.

"For the Gorons in the tournament, a field of fire has been prepared."

Water replaces the fires as the land changes again.

"For the Zoras, the wizards would like to give them a rendition of the river."

Trees sprout from the river's banks suddenly as the body of water narrows to a stream.

"For the Deku, we created an arena of the forest."

The field returns to its original state, a savannah.

"For the Hylians and Humans, the field is that of Hyrule."

The crowd is silent.

"Now then, the matches until the finals are single one-on-ones. You may fight until death, but please do not. Your opponent's death results in a win, yes, but your soul will feel the weight of guilt."

"When we get to the finals... The finalists will choose a partner."

"Seems like a bunch of fish-feed, if you ask me."

I turn to the speaker, a strange blue creature in regal purple clothes.

"Name's Ronas, friend. I'm a Zora."

"Ronas-goro, people know what Zoras are! Sorry for my friend, kid. I'm Dunaria. Nice to meet you, brother!"

The large boulder chuckles heartily as a fist slams into my back. I fall to the ground with a clatter, the chainmail under my forest tunic digging into my skin.

"Dunaria! What have we told you about talking to people?"

I stare at the small scrub with the wooden skin.

"Name's Dakun, friend. Sorry about these grass-crushers."

I nod.

"Link!"

I turn to the voice. A familiar pair of blue eyes greet me, blonde hair cut short and held in a bun.

"Tetra!"

The three strangers turn to my friend.

"Link... There's something you need to know. Aryll's missing."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry. It looks like the slavers got her..."

_...Damn jerks didn't learn their lessons, then..._

"You say something, Link?"

My head shakes, salt flying through the air.

"That's what I thought."

"Link-goro? You okay? Who's Aryll-gora?"

"Aryll's his twin sister, Goron. The worst part is that he can't even leave to look for her due to this damn tournament!"

The king's voice sounds in the background.

"Then let the tournament begin! Link and Colin, please report to the main tent."

"You okay, Link? Listen, maybe the king would help you find Aryll."

_The king might not... but I bet the princess would!_

I nod before walking to the indicated location.

* * *

'_Each of us has excelled in music. From my spot next to Hylia, I see the past, present, and future.' _- From the Book of the Hero

* * *

End Chapter.


	6. Chapter Five

**Cowardice**

_Chapter Five_

* * *

'_May the Way of the Hero lead to Courage, Power, and Wisdom...'_ - From the Book of Hylia

* * *

"I want a good, clean fight, men. Neither of you seems skilled enough to kill, so I don't think that'll be a problem. The field chosen for you is the Savannah. Do you both understand?"

"No problem, sir! Link, it'll be an honor to face you in battle."

I nod in response. The blonde boy grins and shakes my gloved hand.

"Listen... You have the first match. I want this to be spectacular for the princess, understand?"

Two nods.

"Good. Now get out there, kids."

* * *

_'In a land above the sky, the Ballad of the Goddess sung tales of the Goddess Hylia.'_ - From the Book of the Hero

* * *

We stand several meters apart, swords sheathed. The pipes are at my lips, a tune of the sky in the air. The song is one I learned from the book called the Ballad of the Goddess. I find it suitable to play for the princess. She is engrossed in the melody, swaying at the changing notes. I wink at the princess, laughing at her blush.

Hahaha, Groose would be pissed at that.

The ballad ends. I bow as the audience claps.

"Impressive, Link. Ready for battle?"

I nod at Colin. Our blades come unsheathed as we rush each other.

A crisp ring as the metals collide. I grin, working the swords to my advantage.

_"Think not of battle as a dance, Link. Think of it as a song. You have a talent for that... Use it, control it, utilize it."_

The words of Nabooru play in my mind as the swords collide. I focus not on the fight, but on where the blades strike. I concentrate on another of the book's songs.

Three strikes, three different notes, twice in a sequence. Clouds form overhead as I continue moving the blade in patterns.

A flash and a boom. Seared grass scorches a ring around us.

The fight continues as lightning continues to strike. Still the song plays from the symphony of swords. Both song and storm end as my blade reaches its location at my opponent's throat.

"Yield."

His sword drops to the mud. I grin as the rain clears and applause fills the air.

"The winner is Link!"

* * *

_'__May the Song of Storms wash away your troubles.'_ - From the Book of the Hero

* * *

"Nice sword, Link-goro! I remember when Father Darmani crafted that blade."

I grin at the hulking mass of rock.

"It was a strange order, too, but Father Darmani didn't care. Said it was a challenge."

"Dunaria, quit scaring the kid! Good work, Link. Strange weather, though. You aren't going to float to the surface, are you?"

My soaking blonde bangs shake as a chuckle fills the air.

"Link!"

I turn to face the now-familiar voice of the red-eyed young man. He grins.

"Good work. The princess liked your performances, you know."

"Performances? I thought he only put on the one."

"Right, sorry. Slip of the tongue. Won't happen again, friends."

"What's your name, shadow warrior?"

"My name is Sheik. Princess Zelda would like to welcome you, Dunaria, son of Darmani. Prince Ronas, the princess apologizes for being unable to come greet her childhood friend herself."

The Zoran prince grins, shaking the hand of the red-eyed youth.

"As always, Sheik. Good to see you again. The meeting in the shallows is hard to forget."

The two laugh.

"Anyways, I'm here to tell Dunaria that it's his turn to fight. Good luck, brother."

"Who needs luck when you're made of stone, Sheik-gora?"

The Goron leaves, bellowing with laughter.

"Link, I saw your fight! Didn't the rain feel great?"

I grin and chuckle at the Deku Scrub.

"Yup."

"Salutations, Dakun. How're the winds favoring you?"

"Just fine, Sheik of the Sheikah. Shadow-prowler, what news of Zelda?"

Sheik laughs.

"She's fine, Seedling of the Father. How is he, by the way?"

"Father Deku is fine, Sheik. He worries about Hyrule, though."

"Good to hear! If our neighbors in Termina didn't worry about us, then we'd need to be worried ourselves!"

The two laugh.

"Link, have you ever seen a Goron fight?"

My head shakes.

"Then we should go watch. It's an impressive thing."

* * *

'_Increased momentum allows the spikes to extend. Traction is increased, speed hastens... Nothing can stand against the boulder in motion.'_ - From the Book of Hylia

* * *

"And the winner is Dunaria! Next match will be Sir Rusl and Niko."

The Goron rolls over, stopping in front of the group.

"Good work, Dunaria. I've never seen such a fight."

"Thanks, Dakun-goro. That was a good workout. Who knew Hylians put up that great a fight?"

The Deku Scrub laughs, the voice raspy and hollow.

"It's to be expected, Dunaria."

"Link! Guess what!"

I glance at my friend, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm in the next match. You want to come watch?"

My bangs flip forward as I nod.

"Sir Rusl wins the match. Up next is Tetra and Rutan."

* * *

_'The light from the bomb arrow is spectacular. The only thing more impressive than the light is the smoke.'_ - From the Book of Din

* * *

My friend laughs wildly as arrows fly about the arena. Every so often the head of one will be sparking. The opponent, a tall Zora, can never stop dodging or risk getting hit. Eventually, the Zora gets the idea to electrify the air.

This proves a terrible idea. Explosives and electricity are never to mix, or the resulting fires will be... extreme.

The river evaporates from the heat, a scorched black humanoid fish lying on the ground. Tetra laughs again, firing several bomb arrows into the air. The resulting fireworks are fitting for my friend the pyromaniac.

"Uh... Tetra is the winner?"

The pirate aims another bomb arrow, its target the announcer.

"Tetra is the winner! Please cheer!"

I wave at my friend. He grins and releases the arrow straight into the air.

* * *

_'Never trust a pirate. No matter how much you trust them, you'll always find an arrow at your face.' _- From the Book of Hylia

* * *

"There's no kill like overkill, eh Link?"

I nod at my friend's question.

"I feel a bit bad for that Zora, but not too bad. Wasn't _my_ fault he blew himself up."

"It kinda was, water-scourge."

"Was he a friend of yours, Zora?"

"Not really. Terrible person, that Rutan. Name's Ronas, pirate. What's yours?"

"Tetra's the name, explosives're my game."

The pirate laughs wildly.

"You're too fire-hungry, wind-walker. Reminds me too much of Dunaria."

The Goron in question bellows laughter.

"Nothing wrong with that, Ronas-goro!"

* * *

_'The Zora are a strange race. They breathe both air and sea and have mastered the art of electrical manipulation.'_ - From the Book of Nayru

* * *

End Chapter.


	7. Chapter Six

**Cowardice**

_Chapter Six_

* * *

_'A cry for help... The hero leaped to the aid of the lovely maiden imprisoned in the dungeons of the castle...'_ - From the Book of the Hero

* * *

_"Help me..."_

_A voice cries in the darkness. I follow, compelled._

_"There's a passage in the eastern garden... Hurry!"_

_It is panicked. I cannot help but rush to its aid. A lantern in in my hands as I burn the bushes to ash. A hole in the ground meets me._

_I jump._

_Brilliantly forged sword in left, shield in right, I fight hordes of soldiers under the influence of darkness._

_"Please, hurry!"_

_The sword flies through the air, a brilliant ring and a lack of blood as a head rolls into dust. A key and a boomerang. I place both in a small pouch at my side. The weight vanishes._

_Bats... Why do villains love bats so? The boomerang flies through the air with a whirl, a small tornado spinning the keese into walls. I laugh as my sword slides through the keese musically._

_A spiked ball spins around an elite, chain clattering chaotically. I wince before throwing the boomerang of gales at the tone-deaf possessed soldier. A flash of blue as the soldier freezes. I glance at the white L-shaped weapon in my hand._

_The soldier vanishes in a cloud of smoke, sword ringing musical tunes as the armor clatters to the ground. I enter the cell, glancing at a small black imp chained to the floor._

_"You came..."_

_I nod, sword brandished. The chains around the imp's ankle shatter apart in a sharp ping, a clean slice if ever there was one. The imp floats into the air, small fangs showing as it smiles._

_"Thank you."_

_Blade slides into its sheath as I nod again. The imp dives into my shadow, chuckling wildly._

_"You'll need my help, Hero of Fear."_

* * *

_'And the hero's turn to free the Twilight Princess comes...'_ - From the Book of Mudora

* * *

_Hero of Fear..._

Why are my dreams so strange? I'm no hero.

"Link and Dakun, please report to the field."

"Well, Link, you were bound to fight one of us sometime. I'm just glad it happened sooner rather than later."

I grin at the small Deku Scrub, placing my hand before him. He takes it and shakes.

"Fight well, friend of the forest."

* * *

_'The body of the Deku Scrub is made of wood. They are faster than the wind, but susceptible to water-logging. Beware, for the magic of the Deku Scrub is strong.'_ - From the Book of the Hero

* * *

The glare of the Deku Scrub is fierce, but still friendly. My sword lies in its sheath, useless against this agile opponent. The Scrubian prince rushes at me, body spinning, leaves whipping about. I jump back, dodging.

"I don't want either of us to lose the tournament, Link."

I backflip away from the advancing scrub. My soles exchange places with toes as I flee from the prince of the forest.

"I owe a debt to Hyrule, but I am also obliged to win for my father."

A river! I swim across, glancing at the roaring water separating the prince from me. The Deku Scrub grins before running at the shore, spinning and dancing off the surface of the water.

He is slower now. His body must have absorbed water from the river. I smile, reaching into my pouch and pulling out an ornate piece of L-shaped birch. A small, water-filled tornado rushes at the Deku Prince from his rear at my command, boomerang returning to my outstretched hand.

"Clever, you Hylians, but I'm not through yet, Link of Kakariko."

My arms are covered in a green slime. I struggle against the bonds of the high-viscosity 'fluid.' The only movement feasible is the equipping of my shield as the prince rushes me. I close my eyes, resigned at my fate, but a small ping sounds.

The Deku Prince falls to the ground, surely seeing stars after ramming into the metal of the shield.

"Link of Kakariko is the winner of this match! Congratulations, Link, on advancing another round. Next match: Sheik and Talo."

* * *

_'Dreams open the realm of reality. They are only a mirror into the realm of life. Expect results in one to parallel those in the other.'_ - From the Book of the Hero

* * *

"Good work in your match, Link."

I grin at the red-eyed young man in the health tent.

"Don't worry about me, I threw that match. I make enough money working for the royal family, anyways. How's Dakun doing?"

My finger points at the Deku Scrub behind me.

"Hey, Shadow-prowler. How're the shadows treating you?"

"Just fine, Seedling of the Father. I trust Link beat you easily?"

"More like he got lucky. If he hadn't used that boomerang to weigh me down with water, I'd have won."

"Boomerang? Link, let me see it."

The white boomerang returns from the pouch, but will not budge from my hand. I shrug before placing the boomerang back into the pocket.

"It wouldn't let you go, would it? Artifacts like that one have been known to choose their owners. Where'd you come across such a thing, Link?"

I shrug, green cloth flopping as I shake my head. The hat my Gerudonian father gave me is extremely comfortable. I wonder where he learned to sew... Then again, he does live with only women.

"Well, wherever it came from, don't lose it. An angered artifact is a dangerous artifact, and that particular artifact has a dark history."

I pull the wooden boomerang out again, glancing over the weapon. A single red gem is embedded in the center of the wood.

"Would you like to hear the story?"

"Sheik, you have the best stories. Won't you honor your Zoran and Goron allies with your words?"

"Ah, Ronas, good to see you. How are the shallows today?"

"Warm. Please, continue the story."

"Very well. Listen well, for the Tale of the Fairy of Gales is a dark one..."

* * *

_'The land of Hyrule was once molten liquid...'_ - From the Book of Hylia

* * *

End Chapter.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Cowardice**

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

_'The three golden goddesses blessed the molten rock with their presences...'_ - From the Book of Hylia

* * *

_In the beginning, all that the land of Hyrule would become did not exist. The only substance was liquefied rock._

_Several millenia passed before the three golden goddesses and their sister crashed into the only safe spot on the planet of molten rock._

_With her power, the Goddess Din cooled the rock, terraforming the land that would become Hyrule._

_With her wisdom, the Goddess Nayru gave law and order to the land. Thus physics were born._

_With her courage, the Goddess Farore created the first plants. Life was given to the land of Hyrule._

_The youngest of the four immortal sisters, a naïve girl named Hylia, saw the land and was lonely, for her three sisters had departed the land they created. She used the force left behind in the land dubbed the Sacred Realm to forge the first sentient life._

_The first of the races, the fairy-folk, loved Hylia. The leaders of the race, seven fairies whose names have been lost, gave gifts to Hylia._

_The first, a fairy with the abilities of Din, gave to Hylia the race of the Gorons. She created them with the ability to shake mountains and bathe in fire. Hylia enjoyed the Goron's friendliness, and gave them the first technologies._

_The second of the fairy-folk, a being with the wisdom of Nayru, saw Hylia's friendship with the Gorons and was jealous. She created the Zora to amuse the eternal child. Their abilities of the water filled Hylia with laughter as they preformed tricks and feats of greatness. In return for the happiness of laughter, she gave the Zora mastery over electricity._

_The third of the seven, a majestic fairy with the courage of Farore, loved her sisters, but hated the developing rivalries. She created three races for the youngest Goddess. The Kokori were to be friends of Hylia, and would live beside her for eternity. The Skull-kids, little troublemakers that were once Kokori, were to play with the Goddess forever. The Deku Scrubs were to be the guardians of the other two races, designated to keep them out of trouble._

_Hylia loved the three races, and spent much time in the forest of the Fairy of Courage. She gave to the Kokori protectors in the form of small fairy partners. The Skull-kids refused the gift of the partners, preferring instead to play with Hylia. The Deku also refused the gift, and stated that the fairies would distract them from their duties._

_The fourth, a fairy with mastery over the magics of Hyrule, gave to Hylia the gift of the Hylian race, a group of people with forms similar to the youngest Goddess. The Hylians were loyal to a fault, and with their pointed ears, were able to come at the Goddess's call._

_The fifth, a being with no particular power over anything, created the Humans out of spite of the fourth. She could not give the Humans the pointed ears or the longevity of the Hylians, but was able to give them the ability to learn quickly._

_The sixth, a fairy of the shadows, saw the other races and knew that chaos would be eminent. She created the Sheikah, a race of Shadow-walkers to protect the elders of each race. The Sheikah were strong, fast, and deadly. Their red eyes allowed them to search the darkness for danger. They were the perfect messengers, never seen unless they wanted to be._

_The seventh, a spiteful fairy who had taken to residence in the desert, hated the other six. She knew that the Sheikah would bring peace to the world she hated, and created the Gerudo to disrupt the balance. They had round ears like the humans, and dark skin to protect them from the heat and sands of the desert. She was a cruel mistress, a dictator to the entirely female race of warriors. The Gerudo loved her, though, and built a monument to the one they called the Goddess of the Sands and Gales._

_Hylia felt sorry for the dying race of women, and so used her waning powers to give them a king. She promised them that once every hundred years, a male would be born to them, and that male would become their king._

_Hylia loved all the races equally, which annoyed all the fairies but the third and sixth. They rebelled, waging a great war against the others. Much blood was spilled._

_The youngest Goddess was sad, and cried for many years. Thus, Zora's River started flowing from the Spring of Hylia, and Lake Hylia was filled._

_Hylia became angry at the fairies. She banished each of the five dissenters to various fates. _

_The Fairy of Power was to wait for a chosen hero at the top of the mountain of the Gorons, and give him the gift of fire._

_The Fairy of Wisdom was to give that same chosen hero the ability of protection, and was told to wait for him in a cave where the Kingdom of the Gerudo would be centered._

_The Fairy of Courage, the first of the two fairy-folk who had not fought against Hylia, was told she had free-reign of Hyrule. She took residence in a cave nearby the Spring. She would come to give the hero the gift of the wind._

_The Fairy of Magic was banished to a cave nearby the Fairy of Power, and was told to give the hero the ability to use magic. She blessed the Hero and his descendants with this ability, and later expanded upon this ability._

_The Fairy of Mortality, the fifth fairy who created the humans, was banished to another world, where she would become the patron goddess of a race of dissenters. She would eventually come to bless a magical sword with the power of light._

_The Fairy of Shadow was also given free-reign of not only Hyrule, but also time. She traveled to the edge of time and controls the events of Hyrule from there._

_The Fairy of Gales, the initiator of the war, was trapped in a shard of Chronolite, unable to escape. That very shard would come to be found by an aspiring Goron Blacksmith and crafted into an ornate boomerang. The shape pleased the fairy, and allowed her to use her powers. She mellowed considerably over the years she lives trapped in Chronolite, and no longer uses her powers for evil. It is said she even fell in love with one of the many heroes. The Goddesses took pity on the Fairy of the Gales who had become forlorn at the hero's demise, and placed her in a realm where she would be reunited with the hero's blood._

_Her power departed, Hylia knew she must sleep, for the Fairy of Shadow had foretold of a dark force on the horizon. She sent a small force of Hylians into the sky, and sealed her soul inside one particularly beautiful maiden._

_And now, several thousand years after the events of that great and dark war, the seven fairies have been all but forgotten..._

* * *

_'The Gale Boomerang that you hold... It houses the seventh fairy. Only you can use it, child of the heroic blood...'_ - From the Book of Mudora

* * *

End Chapter.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Cowardice**

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

_'The hero always has enemies... Such is the way of the world.' _- From the Book of Hylia

* * *

The inhabitants of the health tent are stunned into silence by the Sheikah's story. I glance at the boomerang in my hand. The gem pulsates, almost as if alive. Impossible.

"Sheik-gora, that was a wonderful story. Where did you learn it?"

"Ah, that's a trade secret, brother."

"So that boomerang..."

The Sheikah nods at the pirate's unspoken question.

"Yeah. That's the Gale Boomerang, home to the Fairy of Gales. Link, you cannot lose that artifact."

I nod, understanding the concern.

"Link-goro, you got called to the field during Sheik-gora's story. Brother, hurry to the field before you get disqualified!"

* * *

_'That particular enemy haunted the Hero of Skies til the end of his days... That red-haired arrogant-'_ - From the Book of the Hero

* * *

"Look at that... little Linky's late!"

_Groose!_

"I heard about your sister. It's a shame... that I don't know where the slavers are who took her! I'd like to buy her off them. Heh heh heh."

_Arrogant prick! He'll die for that! _The sword rings triumphantly from its sheath. I glare down the length of the Goron-made blade.

"Did I hit a nerve, coward?"

I see red...

"Looks like it! Boy, I've never seen cheeks that red when they aren't on a girl's ass!"

_"Douche. That's no way to talk about a woman!"_

The sword is sheathed. Lips curl up in a grin as I pull out my pipes.

"Oh, what are you going to do now, dumbass? Sing me to death?"

_Idiot._

The pipes come up to my lips as I glare at the red-haired bastard.

The heat does not hurt me as I play. The tune is an earthy one, better-suited to an instrument like the harp, but the pipes work well. The ground shakes, a perfect ring of stone rising into the air around us. I sway in tune with the music, almost laughing as the chorus plays.

The notes are somewhat foreign to me, but still seem applicable. The song is one filled with anger, fire, wrath.

I play the notes as I hear them in my mind.

"What is this magic?"

_Dumbass._

The song continues. I will the earth to rise, an arena of stone surrounded by a ring of magma. The pipes fall, the earth stops moving.

"You did this!"

The sword stops a swing of his ax, a melodic ring filling the air.

"Give a coward a sword and he'll act like a hero... Too bad it's just an act, little Linky!"

Ah, the idiot uses dual axes. Good to know. I duck underneath the swinging heads, thrusting my sword upward, locking the axes' movements.

It's satisfying to see blood on my shield. There's truly nothing like a good, old-fashioned shield-bash to the face.

The axes fall to the ground, the noise causing me to flinch.

I snap out of my stupor to kick one into the fires.

"I'll kill you!"

The other ax meets my shield, denting the faded metal. I toss the useless metal away, wincing as the piece of armor falls into the magma. Pity... I just got that shield.

"You shouldn't have done that, little Linky."

He doubles over in pain, clutching his groin. A bit overused, yes, but still effective against a boy who claims he's all balls.

I rush to the fallen idiot, sword drawn.

_Yes... That'll work quite nicely._

"I'll never surrender to you! Never!"

Eyes roll. I don't really want surrender, just the end of his ways.

A slice of my blade finishes the job. A scream, then silence.

"And the winner is Link of Kakariko! This win means that this young champion is progressing into the finals! Next match is Ronas and Gonzo."

* * *

_'The way of the hero is paved with red.' _- From the Book of Hylia

* * *

The tournament progresses fairly slowly. None of the matches interest me. The fight with Groose reminded me of Aryll.

Where is she?

Is she safe?

_I will find you, Aryll..._

"Link! Hey, listen!"

I turn to face my friend.

"I'm the last finalist! The ceremonies are going to start in a bit. Come on!"

The pirate rushes off. I follow in pursuit.

* * *

_'The end is nigh. The fallen red shall bring about an event of great despair for the Hero of Fear...'_ - From the Book of Mudora

* * *

"Welcome, one and all, to the end of the tournament! Let me introduce our eight finalists..."

"First, from the province of Eldin, we have the Prince of the Gorons: Dunaria!"

"Second, from the province of Lanaryu, we have the Son of King Zora: Ronas!"

"Third, the oldest participant in this tournament. Citizens of Castle Town, please welcome our own, Sir Rusl!"

"Fourth, another knight of high standings. Sir Talo!"

"Fifth, one of the youngest to enter the tournament, son of the Sea-Drake: Tetra!"

"Sixth, another of the youngest, the master of music: Link!"

I jump, lost in my own world. Applause? Am I a favorite of the crowd?

Looking to the stands, I grin at my Gerudonian supporters. Even the Princess Zelda is cheering me on.

"And those are the finalists! Give it up for the eight champions!"

More applause, more cheering.

"Now, as the first to enter the finals, I'd like Link of Kakariko to come forth."

Blinking in surprise, I step forward.

"Link, you have the first choice of a partner. Who shall be your second?"

I have no difficulty pointing at Tetra. My friend grins, waving as he walks over to me.

"Very well. Now, Ronas of the Zora, come forth! Who shall be your second?"

Surprise is non-existent when the Zora chooses Dunaria. I laugh as the massive Goron slams the Zoran prince to the ground happily.

"Sir Rusl, who is your second?"

"I choose Sir Talo as my second."

"Very well. Now then... General Roane, you are left with the enigmatic competitor Cloak. Is this alright?"

A large man in armor nods as a cloaked figure strides to his side.

"Good. Now, here's how this is going to go down. Link and Tetra, you are to fight Dunaria and Ronas. The winners of that match will fight the winners of the match between Sirs Rusl and Talo against General Roane and Cloak. The matches are going to take place in three days time. Until then, enjoy the festivities!"

* * *

_'A swish of the blade leads to the end of hatred.'_ - From the Book of Din

* * *

End Chapter.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Cowardice**

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

_'The rewards yielded from battle are many. They range from rupees to priceless treasures.'_ - From the Book of Din

* * *

Tetra is by my side, bow strung and arrow pointed at our opponents. Light glares at the Zoran prince from the flat of my blade. A nice reflection of the Hylian crest burns into the Goron's face, courtesy of a new reflective shield from the royal family.

"How do we do this, brothers? I'd feel guilty if I was responsible for your deaths."

"We fight until a yield. Does that seem fair?"

Three nods are the response to the pirate's question.

"Alright."

An arrow streaks through the air, its head sparking before exploding on contact with the hide of the Goron. Dunaria rolls after the fleeing pirate, leaving Ronas to face me.

Small blades strike my shield, blurs of blue and green returning to the Zora's arms.

"Just testing your reflexes, tadpole. Are you ready, friend?"

A nod and a swish of my blade are the Prince's answer.

"Then we shall dance."

Sparks and clinks fill the air as the blades mingle. The fast pace keeps me from focusing on the tones.

I flee battle, moving to hide in the woods. The sword returns to its sheathe, shield becomes strapped to my back. The pipes are in my hands as I focus on a prior memory. Guitar notes fill my mind, a ballad of the waves causing me to grin.

The notes fill the air, gracing the Zoran prince with a song of his people. The book allowed me to understand little about it, but hinted at the ballad's sacredness to the Zoran people.

The song ends. Ronas wipes tears from his eyes, smiling sadly at me as I place the pipes in the pouch.

"Wonderful rendition of the Ballad of Lulu and Mikau, friend. That story has always been my favorite."

The Zora reaches for my hand, shaking it when he grabs it.

"It's been too long since I've heard it. Thank you."

I nod, smile, and release the prince's hand. The boomerang returns to my hand in an instant, a tornado spiraling into existence at my will. My guilt is only minor as the Zoran prince falls to the ground unconscious. I grab Ronas's tunic and drag the prince to the edge of the field.

"Ronas is unable to battle! Seems that this battle is all up to Dunaria!"

An explosion brings me to the side of my partner. I watch as the pirate dodges the Goron's punches and rolls, firing bomb arrow after bomb arrow into the boulder's tough skin.

I blink in surprise as Tetra hands me a lit bomb. It flies through the air at my command. I am unwilling to hold it when it explodes. To my surprise, the bomb lands inside the Goron's maw as he laughs gleefully.

Singed rock falls to the ground, the laughter dead in Dunaria's throat.

"Tetra and Link have won this match!"

* * *

_'The Goron's hide is tough. Near impossible to shatter, it takes wits and luck to defeat such a behemoth in battle.'_ - From the Book of Hylia

* * *

"Hey, Link!"

Ronas smiles as Tetra and I rest on a bench. My partner pants heavily, likely from running away from Dunaria.

"Good work. I'm sure Dunaria would be quite proud to have been bested by two children. Most Gorons would be quite frustrated, but Dunaria's a bit different."

"Heh, I can tell. Link, I think the next match is starting soon."

From the bench, I watch the four competitors walk onto the field. Sir Rusl is an older man with gray hairs on his face. He pulls a face mask down, protecting his features.

At his side is his partner, Sir Talo. Talo seems a bit young to be a knight, perhaps fifteen. He shifts about anxiously, hopping from foot to foot.

The two opponents stare them down. They are a strange duo. General Roane is a massive man rivaling Dunaria in size. His hand is on the hilt of his broadsword.

By contrast, Cloak is about Talo's size. The two make a strange pair comprised of a heavy hitter and whatever Cloak does. It's odd. No one seems to know anything about the man. In fact, the only thing that everyone is in agreement about is that he is brutal.

The king's herald steps forth from his place beside the king, waving the starting standard.

Immediately, two of the four fighters burst into movement. General Roane rushes the older knight, broadsword moving faster than should be possible. Sir Rusl flips backwards, unleashing his own sword upon the general. Soon, the two are enshrouded by a cloak of dust, clanks of clashing metal sounding from within.

Sir Talo seems confused by his opponent. It is easily understood, for the entirety of the audience is similarly afflicted. The strange cloaked man simply stares at the young knight, unmoving from his spot while the older men battle within the cloud.

The young knight raises his sword at the first of the Cloak's movements. The strange man draws not a blade of his own, but rather his fists. Too late does the younger knight react, for within seconds, his own blade sticks out of his chest.

My peers in the audience start cheering at the senseless death. Disgusting... Such a waste of life. If the threat of death wasn't hanging over my head, I'd leave to find my sister.

Aryll, where are you?

From the king's elevated position, the princess smiles sadly at me. Her face is tinged green. I am glad that she finds all this death unnecessary. I fear for Hyrule if the day comes when she embraces the willingness to harm others.

Cloak giggles madly. I grimace, finding bile rising into my throat at his evil actions. _Golden Goddesses, please take the young boy's soul before this fiend further desecrates his body._

As if in answer to my silent prayer, the dust clears from the center of the field. Sir Rusl stands victorious over the older general, sweat staining the cloth under his arms. He cries out at the sight of the Cloak maniacally slashing the younger knight's body.

Still the spectators rumble their approval. I cannot stand it. I turn from the field, unable to bear witness to the horrors the Cloak shall inflict upon the unfortunate knight.

I need not my eyes to know of the Cloak's evil. A raged cry sounds before the crowd of bloodthirsty spectators erupts into cheer. The poor man.

As the king's herald declares the Cloak and the general as the victors, I turn back to the field. A shudder runs down my spine.

From under the cloak, soulless orange eyes grin back at me.

* * *

_'The goddesses take care of the victims of crime. The sacred realm opens its arms to the unfortunate souls of the dearly departed.'_ - From the Book of the Mudora

* * *

End Chapter.


End file.
